


Succubus, Incubus, et al.

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Cosmology Interpretation, BDSM themes, Demonic Possession, Dullahans, F/M, Gentle femdom, Inflation, Size Difference, Stuffing, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: What started out as a simple stand-alone story turned into a budding romance and series of supernatural expansion shorts."Supernatural" as a lower-case adjective, not a capitalized proper noun denoting a title.  Just so we're clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as "Succubus."

The gentleman leaned back in his chair, staring intently at the paper in front of him as he attempted to decipher the meaning of the patterns it bore. It was a puzzle that had eluded him for far too long, but after careful consideration and study he felt he understood it enough to try his hand at deciphering it.

"Oh, I see," he muttered. "If the one goes here..." He entered a "1" in one of the boxes on the paper. "...then the seven would go... here. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

That it was a difficult puzzle does not mean that it was an important one.

Still, his sudden acquisition of vast amounts of wealth enabled him to fritter away his time with such pursuits, often in the comfort of his vast study. One pre-stocked with shelves upon shelves of books, no less - they had come with the house - though he hadn't bothered to look through them after the first few had come up as either obscure tomes on sorcery and the occult or formulaic best-sellers that were hollowed out and used to conceal what he assumed was pornography. No accounting for taste, he supposed. Still, even if their content was questionable they added a certain ambience to the room.

Suddenly his attention was drawn from his puzzle by the scent of sulphur and brimstone and, his curiousity piqued, he looked over his shoulder to try and discern the source. Standing in the entrance of the room was a svelte, maroon-skinned women with raven-black hair that cascaded down her back, impish yellow eyes and two small horns protruding from her forehead. She slowly strode towards him, stiletto thigh-high leather boots clicking against the tile floor, her ample chest jiggling far more than it had any right to underneath the thin black leather band that passed for a top, and her rounded hips swaying far more than they had any right to in the black thong that passed for a bottom. Stopping in the center of the room, she rested one hand on her hip and gave him a wry smirk. "Derek Stenam, I presume?"

He stood up, turning his pencil over in his hands as he eyed her with bemusement. "I know what you are."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"I shan't go quietly, you realize."

"Ooh," she cooed, "I -love- it when they play hard to get."

"So you'll deign to to rob me of my mortal soul by forcing yourself on me?"

"Force myself on you?" She let out a haughty laugh. "We know what each and every human lusts for, and nothing is sweeter than having them give into their sins. I won't -force- myself on you, for when I'm done, you'll be -begging- for me." With that she inhaled sharply, her smooth abs quickly filling out into a small paunch. Smiling at the man's bemused expression the succubus continued to inhale, her belly rising up and out as it filled with air.

As she progressed past "plump" into "pregnant" the succubus paced in a small circle before him to give him a view from all sides. Still drawing the same breath, her stomach bobbed ever so slightly with her every move as she continued to swell. Finally she brought her inflation to a halt and reached around the front of her belly, barely managing to lace her fingers together over her navel. Cradling it, she gave him a come-hither stare. "Well?"

"I must confess," the man said, nonplussed, "that is an interesting trick."

The briefest flicker of dismay crossed the succubus' face and, resting her hands on her hips, she regarded him with interest. "Strong-willed, are we? Or perhaps merely... indulgent. No matter, I'll have you yet." She inhaled again, more forcefully this time. Her belly continued to swell, growing out as well as sideways as the sides of her torso began to round out, and her hips and backside rapidly ballooned, almost in an attempt to make up for lost time. Her leather boots let out a creak moments before the laces near the top gave with a series of "pop-pop-pop"s, pushed open by her swelling thighs, and the strings of her thong snapped under the growing assault of her hips before falling to the floor.

Eventually the succubus stopped inhaling and let out a sigh, cradling the large, swollen protrusion her stomach had become with no small sense of pride. She turned around and bent over, her navel inches from the floor, and thrust her beachball-sized ass out in the man's direction. Swaying her plumped hips back and forth, she looked over her shoulder at him as she licked her index finger in a blatantly suggestive manner.

He pointed to her thong. "I believe you've lost something."

She looked at him in confusion before standing up resolutely, resting her hands on the sides of her three foot hips. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she took another, even deeper breath and reached forward, attempting to press her gut in as much as she could. While it still continued to fill, albeit more slowly, the air inside her moved to other parts of her body: Her back began to round out, slowly joining with a butt large enough to seat two people. Her thighs, each now as wide as her svelte body was formerly, continued to thicken and tear her boots apart, forcing her to stand spread-legged or risk falling over.

The succubus' breath slowed, and she struggled to pull in air. Her backside, thighs and belly trembled for a bit before puffing outward with a hollow "bloompf," merging and taking on a more rounded shape nearly four feet across but strangely leaving her upper torso untouched. Her inhalations resumed unabated as she continued to grow up and out, gaining inches in a matter of seconds until she finally saw fit to stop, her upper torso perched atop a globular belly as wide as the succubus formerly was tall. She balanced precariously upon two conical legs that jutted out of the bottom of the sphere, her boots' laces pushed apart halfway down her shins.

"Oh dear," she said, "I seem to be... -exposed-. Whatever shall I do?"

"Might I suggest investing in clothing with more give? I hear spandex works wonders."

The succubus' right eye twitched a few times as she stared at him blankly before her face screwed up in a mask of rage. "I -will- have you yet, mortal!" Her mouth opened unnaturally wide as she sucked a torrent of air down her gullet, her body creaking as it swelled outward at an alarming rate. As she grew higher and rounder her legs thickened with her, slowly being absorbed into her sides. Her boots strained to contain her growth before the stiches gave up the fight, breaking apart and falling to the ground.

As she crested eight feet she continued sucking in air through gritted teeth, jaw clenched and brow furrowed from the effort. She felt her feet leave the floor as the underside of her belly lifted her up, the last of her legs joined the rest of her rounded mass soon after.

Still she grew larger. Nine feet, then ten, then eleven... her ruined boots and thong had long since disappeared beneath her, pressing uncomfortably into her underside. The succubus knew she was approaching her limits, but her wounded pride wouldn't let her admit defeat. She struggled to pull in a last few breaths, only stopping when the top of her head brushed against the ceiling.

She looked down at the man as seductively as she could manage, running a finger along the side of her expanded expanse. Her face, shoulders, arms and breasts were only slightly rounder and fuller, but all that remained of the rest of her body below that was a taut, shiny, crimson orb that towered over the man, with two plump feet protruding from indentations on her sides. "So now that I've pumped myself up," she said, her belly gently creaking with each breath she took, "how 'bout giving me a few pumps of your own?"

The man considered this for a second. "No thank you."

"How are you doing this?!" she demanded.

"Doing what, pray tell?" he casually replied.

"Resisting -me!-" she huffed. "My charms should have been-" Her gut let out a loud groan, and she reached down to gently massage it with her hands, cringing.

"No doubt you would have enamored others," he said, gesturing with the pencil in his hands "even without your... unusual display. But you've made three errors today, I'm afraid. First, believing that I would become consumed by lust simply because you demonstrate some paraphilia-related talent is, quite honestly, the dumbest plan I've ever seen."

"...what?"

"Secondly, you have me confused with the previous owner of the house."

"What?"

"...and finally," he continued, placing the tip of the pencil against her inflated gut, "I'm gay."

"WHAT?!"

The man gave her a gentle poke with the pencil. The succubus' eyes went wide, and with a deafening bang she exploded in a shower of rubbery maroon scraps, the tatters gently floating around the room before settling to the ground. He scanned the debris of the supernatural seductress before sighing and leaving the room, returning shortly thereafter with a dustpan and broom, and set about cleaning up what was left of the demonic seductress. "But if it's any consolation," he continued, "he didn't give me a forwarding address either."

Fifteen minutes and one full dustpan later, he crossed the room to a bookshelf near his desk. He ran his fingers across the spines of the tomes, settling on one that looked particularly out of place. Giving it a gentle tug the shelves beside it retracted and slid apart, and the study was filled with a cacophony of screams, cries, pleas and inarticulate rage.

Behind the shelves was a positively massive room, filled with dozens of succubi that came before. Some were locked within impenetrable glass cubes full to the brim with water, bound and hung from the ceiling in networks of ropes and straps, shrunk to mere inches in height and stuck in glass jars or sealed within stone. Still others were immobilized by their own bodies, either so fattened that they could scarcely move, attached to breasts, bellies or butts that towered over their heads or weighed down with members the size of tree trunks. All were immobilized, and all by their own power.

Ignoring the noise around him, the man crossed the room to a bin labeled "inflation scraps," half-filled with red, rubbery bits. He emptied the dustpan into it, turned, and left, not giving the other denizens of the chamber a second thought.

As the shelves closed behind him, he shook his head. "Mister Stenam has a -lot- to answer for..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Incubus."

In a plume of sulphur and brimstone he arrived, kneeling in the center of the sigil. He slowly rose on sandaled feet, leather pants clinging to his lean body. The candles lining the room cast it in a dark glow, illuminating his deep purple skin, raven black hair, and two dark horns curling back from his forehead. He straightened out, his mouth upturned in roguish smile as he opened his eyes, an unnatural gold on black. "So, is it you who..." His smile fell. "...summoned... me?"

He would be called by a woman; this much he knew and expected. What he did not expect, however, is that the woman would be at least two heads taller than him, with breasts that could put most succubi to shame. The incubus was not particularly tall - indeed, he was slightly below average in height - but this didn't excuse his first glimpse of the mortal world of being so... plump and pendulous.

"Hey." The owner of the breasts waved a hand in front of his line of sight before pointing up at her face. "Eyes." The incubus looked up to long-haired brunette smiling back at him. "Don't worry, a lot of people are surprised when they see me. It's good to see the ritual worked, though." She looked him over. "How old are you?"

He made an attempt to turn the charm back on as he casually brushed a lock of hair back. "Two hundred and sixty-"

"Oh, right. Demon years. Let me rephrase that: If you were a human, how old would you be?"

"I would have just turned eighteen," he replied, after a moment of thought.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. For a minute there I was worried that you might be too..." She trailed off.

"Too young?"

"...yyyyyyeah." She coughed into her fist as she quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nicole Stenam. You know why you're here, obviously."

"Of course."

"Have you done this before?"

"It's in my nature to please women."

"That's not what I asked," a faint, amused smile crossing her lips. "I asked if you did this before."

"I have not been summoned before, no."

"So you've gone out on your own."

"No."

"So you haven't done this before."

He hesitated, his cool demeanor quickly crumbling. "No."

Nicole laughed. "It's okay! You need to start somewhere! Now..." She began pacing the room, twirling a finger in the air as she thought. "Being an incubus means you need to satisfy my desires, right?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"But you don't know them, and this is your first time, so how about this." She stopped, turning to face him. "I'll tell you what I want, okay?"

"Okay."

"So you just follow my instructions, and do what I say, and everything will be just fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal."

Nicole beamed. "Good! Now, about my desires. When it comes to men, I like them..." She leaned in close, lowering her voice to a breathy whisper. "-Big.-"

"Big?"

She straightened up. "Big."

"Simple enough." Opening his mouth wide, he drew in a deep breath of air. A gentle curve began to appear on his trim stomach, and Nicole watched as a modest belly quickly appeared on his trim frame. He closed his mouth, resting his hands on his stomach. "Is this what you desired?"

"Yes, but..." She gestured, spreading her hands then raising one up. "...more."

The incubus nodded, then resumed pulling in breaths. His stomach grew inch by inch, rising but never quite falling back to the same size. Hanging off of his frame, it gently bobbed in time to his breathing, pushing out towards Nicole.

The swelling spread elsewhere as his chest and shoulders filled out, adding further pneumatic bulk to his frame. Another few inhales and his arms grew thick, doubling in width. Shortly thereafter the creaking of leather heralded the widening of his legs and hips as his pants were filled to capacity, then stretched beyond that. He looked almost fat, Nicole noted, were it not for the weightless, bouyant look of his body.

She watched as he huffed and puffed, gaining in all directions. His chest pushed out, almost but not quite keeping pace with his stomach, giving his torso a pear-like shape. His limbs had begun swelling to the point where he could not bend them all the way, limiting his movement.

For a second he paused before leaning back, opening his mouth wide and sucking down a deep torrent of air, his stomach growing larger than a beach ball as inches were added to his waistline. Clamping his mouth shut he flexed his arms, straining as his belly began to groan. With a series of creaks it slowly returned to its previous, albeit massive size as the incubus gradually grew taller, the air inside him moving and shifting. Letting out a sigh of relief he resumed breathing, now inflating up as well as out.

Nicole quietly stepped to the side, circling around and leaning into him from behind. His breath caught in his throat as her breasts pressed against his back, warm and soft. Her hands encircled him; one gently brushed along the side of his belly as the other slid down to the bulge between his legs. Her breath was hot as she whispered into his ear. "So, you haven't told me your name yet."

"I... I really shouldn't say-"

"Really? Even when we're becoming so..." She gently stroked him, and he trembled at her touch. "...close?"

"Well-"

"You can trust me."

"Lilu," he said finally. "Lilu Giostou-Vual-Doulostou-Empusae."

She laughed quietly. "You know, Lilu, if you're ever getting a bit... -uncomfortable-, you can always tell me. I'm willing to stop if you are."

"No!" He quickly composed himself. "No, that's not necessary."

"Really? If you say so." Her voice was like wine, sweet and intoxicating. "Now... grow for me."

Lilu was happy to oblige.

Each breath made him bigger: Stomach growing wider, limbs growing fatter, body growing higher. Nicole smiled, feeling him swell beneath her fingers, honeyed words urging him on. Within moments he was at Nicole's height, and half as wide as he was tall. His arms hung at an angle by his sides, and his legs were so wide he was forced to stand with them spread lest he fall over. Most prominent of all was his gut, blown up to the size of a beanbag chair; Nicole circled back around, tracing a finger along its side, drawing a lazy circle around a navel sunk deep into his belly.

"So," Lilu said, "is this more to your liking?"

Nicole smiled. "It is. I think you'll be perfect. But there's just one more thing..."

With one smooth motion she drew a plain black collar from her pocket and, leaning into him, wrapped it around his neck before snapping it shut. She took a step back as Lilu struggled to reach it, his bloated arms waving feebly a foot from his head.

"By the seals of Solomon and the words of the contract, I, Nicole Stenam, do bind Lilu Giostou-Vual-Doulostou-Empusae to my service!"

Lilu's neck tingled briefly, and the color drained from his face as his jaw went slack. His arms fell to his sides as he stared at Nicole in utter disbelief.

"Hey." She reached out, pushing his jaw closed with her index finger. "Don't feel bad. You're not the first incubus this has happened to, and I know for a fact that this isn't the worst 'first time' anyone's had, human -or- demon. Besides, you were in Hell. You can't honestly tell me that this-" She gestured around her. "-is worse than Hell."

"I... suppose not?"

"There, you see? And hey." Nicole leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as best she could and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Do you think I would keep you around if you weren't cute?"

Lilu blinked before giving her a faint smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

"Just think of all the -fun- we can have."

On second thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon strutted down the sidewalk, whistling a jaunty tune as she carried her bags of groceries. Twirling her keys on one finger she skipped up the steps, entering the dormitory and heading down the hall. Opening the door to her rooms, she went to step inside only to stop suddenly when she noticed something strange. Or rather, someone: While the residents of the dorm were no strangers to having men visit, most of them weren't shirtless, and none of them were purple or had horns. He turned to look at her with golden eyes, and she forced a smile at him before quickly closing the door.

It was about this time that Nicole came down the other side of the hall. "Who is that?" Shannon asked her, pointing towards the door.

"Who?" She glanced at the door. "Oh, that's Lilu."

"Why does he have horns?"

"He's an incubus."

Shannon opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again and starting over. "You summoned an -incubus?-"

"Well, yeah. You knew I was into demonology when you moved in."

"You. -Summoned.- An -incubus.-"

"I'm not really sure what the problem is."

"The problem is that you're calling up DEMONS FROM HELL."

"I know what I'm doing," Nicole replied, visibly hurt.

"What if you tell him to do something and he intentionally misinterprets it so he can hurt someone?"

"You're thinking of genies."

"I'm thinking of demons, of which he is one!"

"Look, I don't think there's a problem. He hasn't done anything suspicious when I've been around, nobody else has said anything, and besides, do you think I'd summon something if I knew it would be dangerous?"

Shannon folded her arms across her chest, giving Nicole a dubious look. Nicole glanced at the door again and, lowering her voice, added, "I don't think he has it in him. He's really not that clever."

"..."

"I told you, I know what I'm doing."

She drummed her fingers on her arm, thinking it over. "...fine," she finally said. "But just look into the whole 'twisting your words' thing for me, would you? I don't want any surprises around here."

"I'll see what I can do."

 

*****

 

Lilu calmly regarded Nicole as she shut the door to her room. "It's a bit early, but far be it for me to deny-"

"You haven't been doing your job," Nicole said, putting her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes. "I was about to say that I was -willing- to do my job."

"Not that. I mean corrupting people's orders. Following the letter instead of the intent so you can harm them, that sort of thing. You haven't done it at all when I've been around." She narrowed her eyes. "You -can- do that, right?"

"It's not that I'm not capable."

"Did you know you were supposed to do that?"

"I-"

"Because it's part of the whole 'bound demon' package." She reached out, tapping the incubus' collar for emphasis as she spoke.

Lilu quickly brushed her hand away. "Of- of course I knew! I'm excellent at it; that goes without saying. I was simply biding my time until an appropriate order came about." He smoothed his hair. "You underestimate me."

"So you're saying that you can twist any order I give you, huh?"

He stared up at her defiantly. "Any order."

Nicole nodded to herself. "Okay." Turning, she went to the closet and pulled it open, revealing a large air tank. Pulling several loops of hose off of a hook on its side, she returned to her place in front of Lilu.

"...why do you have an air tank in your closet?"

"You're not here to ask questions," she said, shoving the end of the hose in his mouth. "You're here to prove you can twist orders." Returning to the tank, she placed one hand on the handle. "So here's an easy one." She cranked the handle. "Don't pop."

Lilu's eyes went wide as a surge of air hit him, his cheeks puffing up briefly as he struggled in vain to resist the pressure. Within seconds his stomach and pecs had gained gentle curves, pushing out to and beyond normal human limits. He stared down at himself, poking the side of his belly when a creaking noise drew his attention. Craning his neck over his shoulder, he looked behind him to see his backside swelling within the confines of his pants.

"It's a lot different when you're not the one in control, isn't it?" she asked, approaching him. She rested her hands on either side of his gut, now two feet wide and gaining fast. "It lets you... -savor- the things you don't pay attention to when you do it on your own." Giving his stomach a gentle squeeze, she moved her hands up, running them across his chest before coming to rest on his shoulders, feeling them as they gained a roundness and fullness that spread down his arms. "Don't you think?"

He stared up at her in disbelief before shaking his head violently.

"No?" She took a step back, giving him a shrug. "If you say so."

Lilu made an effort to communicate to her via gestures how incredibly strange it all was and how he wasn't at all enjoying it, but since his arms were triple their normal width and still getting larger the best he could manage was slow, uncoordinated waving. The creases in Lilu's pants were pulled flat as he grew inside of them and his thighs pressed together, pushing his legs apart. His back and sides grew round and full, gradually merging with the swell of his stomach and transforming him into a purple ball with a swollen chest, bloated, conical limbs and a puffy-cheeked head on top.

His limbs were forced out to his sides as his volume increased, slowly being pulled flat by his swelling body. He teetered on spread feet before falling onto his backside, rocking back and forth before coming to rest. His chest and shoulders swelled up around his neck as he grew higher and rounder, and as his as his legs were gradually absorbed he rolled upright again, finding himself eye-to-eye with Nicole.

"You know, I can't figure you out. But you -did- say I underestimated you, after all."

The gas continued to flow, and Lilu continued to inflate ever larger. His hands and feet puffed up as they were pulled into dimples atop curves that used to be his limbs. From somewhere inside of him, a deep, hollow hissing slowly rose in volume, and Lilu squeezed his eyes shut as his lips swelled. Moaning loudly, he flapped his hands as his growth slowed, his gut letting out a quiet series of pneumatic creaks before the hose slipped from his mouth with an audible "pop."

Nicole caught the hose as it fell, coiling it up and setting it back on its hook. Shutting off the tank, she looked over at Lilu - all eight feet of him. His pants were doing a remarkable job of covering his lower hemisphere, stretched though they were. She made a mental note to see if she couldn't relieve him of them if this opportunity presented itself again.

Returning, she stood in front of him, poking his gigantic gut. "So this is your idea of twisting someone's words, hm?" She reached out with both arms, caressing the taut, full curve of his body. "Well, it -is- awfully inconvenient, having you taking up so much space."

Against Lilu's muffled protests she rolled him onto his back before pulling over a chair, climbing up it and onto him. She crawled across the expanse of his stomach and chest towards his head; Lilu winced as she moved, his body letting out an ominous series of groans. "I'd have to use you as a bed," she said, lying down in front of him, her breasts less than a foot from his face. "You're very comfortable, but can you imagine? Lying there, pumped to the brim with air and completely helpless, my naked body pressed against yours for hours." With a sly smile she pressed into him, eliciting another groan from his overtaxed body. "But maybe that was a part of your plan."

She carefully slid backwards, dismounting him before shoving the chair aside. Grabbing the edge of his pants she rolled him forward onto his stomach, looking down into his eyes. "I guess this'll teach me, huh? Well, I'm not a sore loser. Enjoy your victory." With that she turned and headed out the door, leaving Lilu with only the overwhelming sense of pressure to keep him company.

"Oh!" Nicole poked her head back in. "...but if you -really- wanted to follow the letter of my order, you could have taken the hose out at any time." She waved. "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

The door flew open as Alexa entered the dorm, moving with a carefree attitude that only came with a total lack of concern about noise complaints. As Shannon came in behind her she pointed across the room at the incubus before waving. "Yo Lilu, my man! How's it hangin'?"

Lilu nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Alexa. Everything is as well as it can be."

"A'ight, that's cool." She dropped a metal tray of brownies on the kitchen counter as she breezed through. "Nicole here?"

"I'm here!" Nicole called back from out of sight. A few seconds later she stepped into the main room, pulling down the hem of her shirt. "I was just drying my hair." Crossing the room, she stopped between Lilu and her friends. "We're heading out for a bite, Lilu. If you get hungry feel free to grab whatever."

"You know I don't need to eat."

She shrugged. "Well, you know. Also-"

"If anyone knocks on the door, stay silent."

"Just checking. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

With that they left, leaving Lilu alone in the dorm. He let out a quiet sigh, staring at the door before scanning his surroundings. "At least she isn't expecting me to clean while she's out," he muttered, idly playing with his collar.

For want of anything better to do he slowly paced about, passing through the commons room, heading up and down the hall, and eventually finding himself in the kitchen. His gaze drifted around the room, eventually settling on the large tray of brownies that had been deposited there. Reaching out, he picked up one of the chocolatey cubes, turning it over between his fingers as he peered at it suspiciously. He brought it to his nose, sniffing at it before looking at it again and taking a small bite.

 

*****

 

When Nicole and her friends returned, Lilu was waiting at the door for them bearing two things. One was an expression of worry and barely-controlled panic that Nicole had never seen on him before. The other was a small belly that transformed his normally flat abs into a soft, gentle curve that poked out over his pants.

"Thank Baphomet you're back!" he exclaimed. "Something terrible has happened!"

Nicole quickly scanned the room, checking to see if anything was broken or on fire as Alexa and Shannon filed in behind her. Closing the door, she returned her attention to Lilu. "What's wrong?"

"You know of those... those brown cubes Alexa brought, correct?"

"The brownies?"

"Yes, those! I tried one of those brownies, and everything was fine for a few minutes, but then I was overcome by this sense of euphoria and this..." He gestured. "...gnawing emptiness. My memory is hazy after that, but I must have eaten the rest of them because they're gone." He glanced fearfully between them. "How do you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"This!" He shook his belly with both hands. "The hunger! Is this -normal?- Does this happen to humans on a regular basis when they eat?"

Nicole thought for a moment before leaning in to Lilu. Coming eye to eye with him, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "What you're feeling isn't normal, but it's not dangerous." She paused. "I think." Turning back to Alexa she asked, "were those pot brownies, or did you make regular brownies and incubi just have a strange reaction to chocolate?"

Alexa shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure those were pot brownies."

"Okay." She turned back to Lilu. "It's not dangerous, but eating the rest of those brownies made it worse. Now you can do one of two things: You can wait it out, but that might take a while."

"How long?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hours, maybe?"

Lilu gaped at her. "-Hours?-"

"Or you could just... give in and eat until you're full."

It was impossible for Nicole not to notice the twinkle in his eye at the mention of the word "full," try as he might to conceal it. "Perhaps I should do that." Quickly, he added, "as a natural remedy to the problem at hand, of course."

"Of course." She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Go take a seat on the couch, I'll get you some food."

They split up, Lilu heading towards the commons room and Nicole the kitchen. After a few seconds Alexa and Shannon followed after her, watching her sift through the refrigerator, stacking up bowls, plates, and take-out boxes full of food on the counter. She glanced over at them, doing a double take before shooing them away. "Don't just stand there," Nicole said, "go get me some more food."

As they turned and left, Shannon looked to Alexa. "Are we enabling her?"

Alexa shrugged.

"Oh well. I've been meaning to clean out my fridge anyway."

 

*****

 

Lilu stared at the collection of containers on the table in front of him, laden with all manner of baked, fried, roasted, and boiled foodstuffs, all of which were utterly foreign to him. Despite this he felt himself filled with a strange desire for them, similar to yet utterly different from sensations he had experienced before. "So this is... food."

"Yup." From her seat beside him Nicole made a sweeping gesture. "See anything you like?"

"I honestly don't know."

"At least you're not picky. Well, let's start wiiiiith..." Her hand hovered over the food for a moment before reaching out, picking up a round tray of steamed dumplings. "Chinese." Picking up a fork, she speared a dumpling before holding it in front of him. "Open wide."

Lilu opened his mouth.

"Wider."

His jaw dropped another two inches, gaping open as a long, slender tongue snaked out, waving lazily in the air.

Nicole blinked. "Damn. You really -are- built for pleasure." She shoved the entire dumpling into Lilu's mouth, who barely bothered chewing it before swallowing. "...and eating."

The dumpling was followed by a second, then a third, then a fourth. The incubus eagerly gulped down noodles, rice, and whatever remnants of food were offered to him. As heaping fork and spoonfuls disappeared down his throat his stomach grew, in tandem with the pile of empty plates and containers in front of him. Before long his belly had grown into a soft mound on his frame, slightly smaller than a volleyball, his navel sunk deep into the squishy mass.

As Nicole was in the process of feeding Lilu another spoonful of chili there was a thump at the door. "Excuse me for a sec." Setting the bowl and spoon down she stood up, crossing the dorm and opening the door to find Shannon, her arms full of bowls and Tupperware containers.

"All of this should still be good," Shannon said, holding it out. "If he doesn't eat any of it just bring it back."

"That's not gonna be a problem," Nicole replied.

From out of sight Lilu asked, "what is this 'Tab-as-co?' Is it a beverage?"

Nicole's eyes went wide as she pushed the food back into Shannon's arms. "Excuse me." Charging back into the other room, she slid to a stop to see an empty bottle of hot sauce and Lilu panting as he waved both hands frantically over his open mouth. Snatching up a jug of milk, she stripped off the top before plunging it into his mouth. She raised the end and Lilu began gulping the contents down, his stomach slowly growing.

"What you did was -really- dumb," she began, "but honestly I'm kind of impressed."

 

*****

 

After the emergency was taken care of Lilu's feast continued, finishing off the remainders of Nicole's food before continuing on to Shannon's. Container after container was emptied in an attempt to sate his hunger, his belly bulging beyond any ordinary scale. By the time they were finished his gut filled most of his lap, nearly stretching out to his knees.

From her seat beside him Nicole shoveled the last bit of pasta into Lilu's open mouth, the incubus eagerly slurping them down. As she placed the bowl back on the table a few drops of alfredo sauce dribbled down the side, falling on his stomach just above his navel. A sly smirk spread across her face as she locked eyes with him, running her finger up the soft curve of his belly, wiping up the sauce with her index finger before licking it clean. "So. Feeling full?"

Lilu shook his head. "No, not yet."

She nodded to herself. "How does it feel?"

"Sorry?"

"How does it feel? Having a beautiful woman serving you more food than you've ever seen in your life? Having her wait on you hand and foot, watching you as you gorge yourself, stuffing your belly bigger and -bigger- until you're so massive you can't even move?"

"I... that is..."

She lovingly rubbed the side of his stomach. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you like being this big."

Lilu stared down at himself before reaching out and gently squeezing his sides. Despite being so stuffed with food there was still an almost pleasing softness to him. He -had- been this big, and larger, several times before - Nicole saw to that - but always with air. Never was he this weighty or... or solid. For some reason, seeing and feeling his fullness and heft filled him with a strange sense of contentment.

He was shaken out of his reverie when he felt Nicole entwining her fingers through his, and he turned his head to see her looking at him with a soft, knowing smile. "I..." Lilu paused, trying to muster up some level of indignance. "I've certainly endured worse. From you, I might add."

"You endure it so well." There was a knock at the door and Nicole stood up, patting Lilu's belly. "I'll be right back."

While Nicole was expecting Alexa, she didn't expect her to be carrying quite so many pizza boxes, nor for Shannon to be with her carrying just as many. "You didn't have to -order- anything."

"She didn't," Shannon replied. "At least, not today."

"Well yesterday I was hungry, but not -really- hungry, so I thought I would order something small, but I -may- have forgotten if twenty was less than twelve or not so..." Alexa shrugged. "Yeah."

"...and you used the same stuff in those brownies?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm surprised he's still lucid."

 

*****

 

Lilu's eyes went wide as the pizzas were brought before him. The table was cleared, the boxes stacked, and Nicole took her place beside him. One by one he consumed the slices, Nicole feeding them to him at a steady pace, pausing only between pies to rub and pat his stomach. Once merely large, his gut grew to enormity, round and full, extending past his knees and rising level with his chest at its highest point. Its sheer size forced him to sit spread-legged, pinned down from its weight.

His stomach slowly grew firm from the sheer amount of food contained within as he began chewing more and more reluctantly. Nicole offered another slice of pizza - one of dozens that came before - and Lilu looked upon it with queasy displeasure. "This looked delicious before, but doesn't now. Is that normal?"

"It happens. Why? Are you getting sick of it?"

Lilu nodded as his massive belly let out a quiet gurgle. "I'd like to stop."

"I can't blame you," she said, placing the slice back in its box. "You sure ate enough of them."

Standing up, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Lilu alone for a brief moment. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, gently cradling it and pressing his fingers into its sides, testing its firmness. He looked up again in time to see Nicole walk back in and sit down beside him again, now carrying a spoon and a small, cylindrical container.

Nicole pulled off the top and dropped it onto the table, and was just about to dig in with her spoon when she noticed Lilu's expectant look. "...yes?"

"Is that for me?"

"Nnnnno, it's for me. I thought you weren't hungry anymore."

"I wasn't. Or rather, I'm -less- hungry than I was before, but simply tired of the pizza. Though if you'd like to switch to..." He leaned over, trying to look into the container. "...to whatever that is, I would-"

She held up a finger. "No, hold up. Even if you ate an entire tray of pot brownies there's no way stoner munchies would last this long. I thought you didn't like being big all the time, and here you're acting like you don't mind it. So which is it?"

"Well... that is to say, I don't find it entirely -un-pleasant." Hastily, he added, "but I should point out that as an incubus I -am- meant to satiate the desires of others, even if your desires are-"

"Ohhhh no, you're not getting out of it that easily. You were the one who wanted to eat, remember? If you didn't want to get this big you would've stopped long ago."

"But I thought you wanted me to get-"

"It wasn't about what -I- wanted, it was about what -you- wanted. Do you remember the terms of our contract? I was willing to stop if you were, and you-" She poked him for emphasis, causing him to wince. "-definitely didn't want to stop."

Lilu's cheeks darkened as he shrank down in his seat, trying to hide behind his gargantuan gut.

"You've -never- wanted to stop. Sure, you like to act big about how it's conduct unbefitting a centuries-old sex demon, but not once have you ever said, 'put the air tank away, Nicole," or 'don't put a leash on my collar, fill me with helium and walk around outside with me like I'm a giant balloon.' Do you know what I want? I want you to be honest: Despite being able to refuse any request I make of you, why do you go along with it?"

His blush deepened to a dark violet as he averted his eyes, staring down at his girth. The seconds stretched into minutes; when he looked up at her again, his voice was timid and quiet. "Because... I like it."

Nicole nodded to herself. "Okay."

"That's it?"

"When I said I wanted you to be honest, it wasn't for my sake." She scooped out a spoonful, holding it out to him. "Say 'aah.'"


	5. Chapter 5

Lilu jumped as the door slammed open, and he spun around to see Nicole slide to a stop in front of him, out of breath and positively terrified. "Nicole, what happened?"

"Witch hunters," she panted.

"What?!"

"Witch hunters!" She reached out, taking Lilu by the wrist as she hurried out of the dorm, half-leading, half-dragging him along. "There's a lot of them, they know we're here, and they're coming after us." She pushed open another door, heading up the stairs.

"Can't you fight them?" He glanced over his shoulder as a distant thumping caught his attention. "Or summon another demon?"

"No time. An improper summoning could make things even worse." She climbed to the last landing and pushed another door open into a dusty room lined with boxes and shelves of books; Lilu recognized it immediately as the room where he had been summoned. It had gone untouched since the last time he was there, with even the chalk summoning circle still remaining untouched on the floor. "Come on," she said, leading him towards the center of the circle.

"I thought you weren't going to summon something."

"I'm not hear to summon anything." Reaching towards his neck, she unbuckled his collar before stepping away. "You're free."

There was a flash of heat and the stench of sulphur, and Lilu was suddenly ripped through reality.

 

*****

 

Hell was familiar to Lilu.

Being there was reassuring. It was something he knew intimately; a place where his purpose was set in stone, and he served without question. Pandemonium was spoken of as the embodiment of chaos, but it bore a sense of order that only came from being designed by a single malevolent intelligence. All things had their place, and even infighting and scheming were expected and accounted for, all done in the service of something greater.

Lilu was warmly welcomed back by his "family" of succubi and incubi, one unlucky enough to be summoned unexpectedly yet lucky enough to return. They asked about the human world, about mortals, what they did with their short lives, and what had changed since some of them saw it last. He answered them eagerly, regaling them with what he had seen and experienced in his short time on earth.

Then one asked him about his first time.

Lilu was at a loss for words at first. Eventually he formulated a reply in vague terms, stating that he brought her pleasure and was more than capable of sating her desires. This response seemed to satisfy the other, older incubi, and they congratulated him on his success. He accepted it, hoping none would press the issue further.

Over time he spent more and more time by himself, unable to relate to the experiences of other incubi and unwilling to speak up about his own. He briefly contemplated speaking to a succubus before realizing that they, too, were always in control. Their submission was an act of show; none of them truly gave themselves over to another to be used and played with, and none of them would ever find joy in the act.

...but that doesn't mean that doing so was wrong, right?

So Lilu sat, perched atop a rock on the shore of a sulphurous river, lost in his own thoughts. The succubi and incubi left him alone, as did other demons, generally having some more important task to take care of. It came as a surprise, then, when he suddenly realized that someone was standing before him. As he looked up wasn't sure of what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect to see something so... plump and pendulous.

"Hey." The owner of the breasts waved a hand in front of his line of sight before pointing up at her face. "Eyes." The incubus looked up to see a familiar yet unmistakably changed face smiling back at him: Red skin, glittering silver eyes, stark black hair, and a large pair of horns curling up from the sides of her head. She fit in perfectly, if not for the black t-shirt and jeans in lieu of more revealing attire.

Lilu gaped at her, his mouth moving wordlessly for a second before he finally composed himself. "Nicole?! How did you- what-"

"Don't look too surprised. I -did- summon a demon, you know. It was only a matter of time before I ended up here."

"Well, yes, but few if any who do leave the pits, much less end up as a greater demon."

"'Greater demon' is a pretty misleading title. It's closer to 'demonic assistant manager.'"

"Regardless. How much time has passed?"

She thought for a moment. "I wanna say... a year, my time?"

"How did you attain the rank of greater demon in a human year's time?"

"Well." She knit her fingers behind her head. "After I sent you back the witch hunter club caught up to me and burned me at the stake."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, the joke was on them. They were kicked off campus after people found out I wasn't a witch. Anyway, my father dabbled in the occult, so it turns out my soul was tainted from the get-go. That, combined with my knowledge of demonology, meant that I couldn't be left alone down here because I might get up to something. So they made me an underling." Nicole let one hand drop, idly tapping the point of one of her horns with the other. "After that it was just a matter of pitting everyone above me against each other and rising up the ranks." She glanced around before leaning in, lowering her voice. "I hate to say it, but your bosses are not at all smart. I could probably make Dutchess of Hell, but but I'm not sure I want that kind of responsibility."

"Doubtless you've already realized, but aside from serving in your caste and attempting to rise up the hierarchy there's little else to be done here."

"Yeah, I kind of figured Hell wouldn't be fun." Nicole suddenly perked up, turning her head as if listening to a far-off sound. "Lilu."

"Yes?"

"If you could leave, would you?" She turned back to him. "With me, I mean."

Lilu immediately perked up. "I- of, of course!"

"Great." She immediately scooped him off his seat, holding him close to her. Despite her physical change he found certain soft, smothering features all too familiar. "Now hang on."

With that, Lilu was again ripped through reality.

 

*****

 

In a plume of sulphur and brimstone they arrived, standing in the center of the sigil. Nicole let go of Lilu, and he turned to find himself in the same room in which he had been summoned once before, facing two young women he estimated to be the same age as Nicole when they first met.

The closest of the two raised her arms. "Oh great demon lord Nicolestenam! We have summoned you to this realm to do our bidding!" She lowered her arms and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand before dragging her foot along the edge of the sigil, smudging an opening in the chalk circle. "You are free now! Free to wreak havoc on those who have wronged us!"

Lilu stared at them for a moment before looking up at Nicole. "They genuinely have no idea what they're doing," he whispered, "do they?"

Nicole shook her head. "Not a clue." She returned her attention to the women as she folded her arms under her chest. "Very well, mortals! You have gained my attention! However, this is a strange new realm for me, and I must accustom myself to it." She waved one hand dismissively. "Begone. A demon of my stature demands her privacy."

The women nodded and filed out, leaving Nicole and Lilu alone in the room. As soon as the door was shut Nicole promptly began exploring the room, sifting though the shelves and cabinets as Lilu looked on.

"Oh wow," she muttered, "they left everything alone up here." She picked up a small wooden box, flipping the top open and inspecting the contents.

"If I might say something," Lilu began.

"Sure, go ahead."

"As a human you composed instructions on how to summon yourself, as a demon, before you were executed, then arrived in Hell and became a demon, gaining power and biding your time until someone found your instructions; someone without the knowledge to determine that the instructions were intentionally misleading, thereby causing them to perform it incorrectly, allowing you to bring a passenger and allowing you free reign."

"Us," she corrected him, not looking up. "Allowing -us- free reign."

"Do you not realize how absolutely convoluted your plan was?"

"Yes." She waved a finger. "But it worked."

He sighed, shaking his head as he turned away. "You're unbelievable."

"I try." A few seconds later she said, "hey."

Lilu turned as Nicole gently lobbed something towards him, reflexively snatching it out of the air. He opened his hand to find a plain black leather collar.

"Remember that?" She quietly laughed as she turned her attention to a shelf of books. "That was fun, wasn't it? You're probably going to be making up for lost time while you're here, though, I figure. That campus full of college-age women isn't going to seduce themselves or anth-"

Nicole cut her words short as she heard a quiet click, and she turned to see Lilu lowering his hands from the collar around his neck. Upon seeing her expression, he gave her a small smile. "You're right," he said. "It -was- fun."

Lilu's eyes went wide as Nicole rushed towards him, the taller woman nearly bowling him over before picking him up off his feet and embracing him. "Oh, Lilu," she cooed, "you're the best incubus boytoy a girl could ask for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Dullahan."

The day was overcast and cloudy, as it had been for the week prior. The gentleman had settled in for some quiet study in the library, when the manor's front doorbell rang. Sighing, he set down his sudoku book and pencil and proceeded through the manor, cursing himself for not hiring a butler. As he reached the door the bell rang again, and he muttered a weary "yes, yes, I hear you" as he peeked through the keyhole. Spotting a figure with red skin and silver-on-black eyes, he immediately reached for the lock.

There was a series of thumps at the door. "I know you're there," a woman said. "Your car is parked outside."

Well, he thought, it's certainly a change from how they normally approached him.

He opened the door to find two demons - there really was no mistaking it after how many he had seen, though in an odd change of pace for him, both were wearing street clothes. One appeared to be a long-haired and particularly endowed woman in her early twenties, at least six and a half feet tall, not including the large horns curling up from the sides of her head. The other was in his late teens, albeit barely standing at five feet, with purple skin, ram's horns and what looked like a leather collar around his neck. His head was approximately on the same level as her breasts, and the gentleman wondered if he didn't consider that a perk of their relationship.

The woman waved. "Hi. I'm Nicole Stenam. You bought this house from my father, Derek Stenam?"

He took a moment to think. "Yes, I recall. His... proclivities have been no end of trouble for me. I've had many visitors come for him, but he left no forwarding address."

Nicole nodded. "That sounds like dad, alright. Anyway, I'd like to buy it back from you." She glanced behind him. "Can we come inside?"

"Are you going to try to have sex with me?"

"Sorry, I'm a one-man woman." She looked down at the younger demon - or at least the younger-looking one. "Lilu, did you want to?"

Lilu gave her a curious look before shaking his head. "I had no plans to, no."

"A welcome change." He stepped to the side, gesturing for them to enter. As they passed by he said, "might I ask why you're interested?"

"Well, it -did- belong to my family for a long time. Plus it's easier and less time-consuming than re-finding all the books and artifacts he found and re-building all the... well, you've probably found them."

"Just the one in the library," he replied, shutting the door. "I've been using it for storage."

Nicole stopped in the foyer and sniffed the air. "I think I know what you've been storing. It smells like demon sex in here."

"For the record, I'm not averse to selling it to you. But I do have... problems, that need to be taken care of first."

"Problems?"

"Problems within your area of expertise."

She looked at him over his shoulder. "Really."

The gentleman nodded. "A demon has its eye on my life, it would seem. I believe it's a dullahan."

"Dullahans aren't demons. They're unseelie fairies."

"Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case, then perhaps someone else knows-"

"No, I'm just saying. But if you need help, I'll help. Fairies ain't shit."

"Thank you. If there's anything you require, simply name it."

She turned, holding up an index finger. "First of all, I'm going to need a rope and a basket. Secondly, Lilu?"

"Yes?"

"Pop the trunk on the car."

 

*****

 

The air was still and silent as Nicole crouched in the foyer, Lilu standing beside her. Outside the skies had darkened and, in the distance, thunder rolled across the sky. Suddenly the deadbolt on the door turned and the chain slid free of their own accord, moved by some unseen force. The knob turned and the door swung open to reveal a pale woman with long red hair, clad in dark armor. "Your time has co-"

Her eyes went wide just before Nicole speared her, slamming into her waist shoulder-first and tackling her with enough force to send both their bodies sailing outside and over the porch, hitting the ground beyond. With her body pulled out from beneath her the dullahan let out a cry as her head spun in midair and fell to the ground with a thump, wispy black smoke streaming from both ends of her neck. As soon as it fell Lilu broke into a sprint, yanking the dullahan's head up by the hair as he ran outside, continuing past Nicole and the dullahan's body, the latter now straddling the former by her waist and holding her arms down by her wrists.

Needless to say, she was not at all pleased at the turn of events. "How dare you!" she barked. "Unhand me at once, you demonic thrall! Both of you!"

Lilu slid to a stop at the rear of the car, free hand hovering over the contents of the trunk before spotting and picking up the end of a hose. "Our service to the individual inside is entirely voluntary, thank you."

"Cease your meddling at once! His soul is mine!"

He sighed as he set her head down, shoving the hose into her mouth before quickly opening the valve on a connected tank as far as it would go. "I'm sure he's heard that a lot by now."

The gas streamed into the dullahan, her bulging cheeks squeezing her lips tight around the hose. Her look of confusion quickly turned to shock as, elsewhere, the effects made themselves apparent.

Her body stopped struggling in Nicole's grasp for a brief moment before resuming its flailing. Nicole could feel the dullahan's waist swell between her legs and her arms thicken in her hands, and soon she could see her armor rise up on her, the straps beginning to strain as clothed flesh began to peek out. There was the sound of creaking leather and Nicole quickly dismounted her, giving her body a clear berth as she headed back inside.

One by one, the straps gave way. Free from their pressurized confinement her body exploded outward, hurling bits of armor into the air. Arms swelled like overstuffed sausages, legs grew thick, the stitching on her boots splitting down her calves to the ankles, breasts grew to eclipse her non-present head, and hips, waist, and backside all disappeared into a single round torso.

The body continued to flail, rocking back and forth on a curved back before falling into a rhythm, the swings of its limbs moving it further from side to side until it tipped over onto its front. Awkwardly rising to its feet, it turned towards its head and slowly approached it with a bow-legged, shuffling gait, waving both arms as it struggled against a pneumatic stiffness that tried to force them to its sides.

Nicole exited the house, tightening a knot of rope on the handle of a basket. Looking up at the dullahan's body, now halfway to the car, she arched an eyebrow. "Huh," she said. "She figured out how to stand up."

"Rather quickly," Lilu added.

Approaching, she gave it a swift kick in the backside. "Well, we can't have -that-."

It fell on its belly, bouncing a few times before coming to rest. Its limbs still swung in an attempt to right itself, the arcs growing more shallow until they stiffened into wide cones. As her body grew her breasts became wider and flatter, spread across her surface as high domes, and the smoke emanating from her neck had turned puffy and cloud-like.

Nicole yanked off one of its boots before trying the other end of the rope securely around its ankle. Trailing her hands back down the rope she held the other end, watching as the dullahan's form grew, and grew. It quickly swelled larger, limbs becoming hemispheres with flapping hands and feet pulled into dimples, before finally being pulled flat. Slowly lifting off the ground, it finally broke the bonds of gravity, having become little more than a flesh-toned weather balloon with hands, feet, and breasts.

She tugged on the rope, testing its newfound bouyancy as the foot it was tied to wiggled. "That feels about right. Okay, Lilu. Cut the helium and bring her over here."

Lilu pulled the hose from the dullahan's mouth, and she let out a gasp, panting for breath. Hoisting her up by her hair again, he carried her over to Nicole and the basket. "What in Samhain's name-" Her eyes fell upon the rest of her and her jaw dropped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMONIC HARLOTS!"

Nicole rolled her eyes as the dullahan ranted and raved, gesturing to the basket. Lilu dropped the head in, and she turned towards the manor and shouted, "all clear!"

The gentlemen stepped outside, eyeing the dullahan. "What -is- the cause of your family's predisposition towards..." He gestured to the floating fair folk. "...that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but you'd be surprised as to how many supernatural beings are inflatable."

"So what now? Do you... pop her?"

The dullahan instantly fell silent at the word "pop." Nicole shook her head. "No, fairies can come back from a lot, that included. What we need to do..." She let go of the rope, watching the dullahan - basket, head, and all - shoot up into the air. "...that." She looked back at the gentleman. "Problem solved."

"You're certain?"

"Of course. Probably about six percent of all debris in low Earth orbit is supernatural in origin." She rubbed her hands together. "Now, about my family's old home..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Possession."

The smartphone let out a low hum and the purple-skinned incubus picked it up, finger hovering over it as he tried to remember how it worked. Giving the screen a hesitant tap, he raised it to his ear. "Yes? Oh, greetings. Stenam residence, Lilu speaking." A beat. "Yes, she's here. One moment."

Lilu strode through the mansion to the study, where Nicole - a red-skinned demonologist-turned-demoness - was reading an old, nearly forgotten tome. Offering her the phone he said, "it's a Justin Knoevert. I believe he knows you."

Nicole took the phone the phone with a faint look of disbelief before lightly shrugging and speaking into it. "Justin, hi! It's been ages! How are things? Really? Congratulations! Oh, me? It's a long story. No, I never graduated, but I did get a managerial position with a cute assistant." She threw Lilu a wink. "As a matter of fact, I still do." Her eyebrow arched. "Really. -Really.-" Closing the book, she set it aside, picking up a pen and sliding a pad of paper across a nearby table. "Of course I could help, just tell me where." She nodded, writing. "Uh... huh. Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can." With a tap she hung up, tearing the piece of paper off the pad before standing. "Come on, Lilu. We've got a demon to deal with."

 

*****

 

Having known her in college, Justin was well aware that Nicole was quite tall not merely for a woman but for people in general, so seeing her struggle somewhat to exit a normally-sized car wasn't unexpected. That it was due in part to her having horns, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Went to Hell. Took over part of it. Came back." Nicole looked up at the entrance of the manor. "Is this the place?"

He nodded. "Her name is Janet. Her father contacted me, saying that her behavior was unusual."

"Unusual how?"

"Crawling on the ceiling and screaming obscenities, for one. She's been tied to her bed for the time being, but I fear something has taken hold of her. Something dark and foul." He glanced to the side, doing a double-take when he spotted Lilu. "No offense."

"None taken," Lilu replied.

"Didn't you study to become an exorcist?" Nicole asked.

"I did, but this is beyond my scope. I was hoping you would help."

"Well, I can get her out, but getting rid of her is another matter. I don't think I can pull rank and have her listen." She cupped her chin, thinking for a few seconds. "Although..." As Lilu circled around to the rear of the car, Nicole waved him back. "Oh, no, that won't do this time. Check the side of the house; we're going to need a hose. A long hose."

 

*****

 

The bedroom was wide, luxurious, and in a surprising state of disrepair. The walls were singed and scorched, covered in blasphemous writings in an unknown tongue and smears of thin pea green slime. Glass was shattered, furniture was overturned, and in the epicenter of it all was a young woman tied to a four-post bed, sobbing gently.

Justin slowly pushed the door open, one hand on the knob, the other clutching a crucifix. "Janet? Are you there?"

Janet turned her head, looking up at him despairingly. "Please, untie me. I haven't done anything wrong."

He stepped into the room, standing at her beside. "Janet, I've brought help. We're going to save you." With that, he gestured to someone in the hall.

"Help me!" she shouted. "My family thinks I'm possessed! Untie me, pl-" Her expression fell the moment she saw Nicole enter and, all at once, her skin took on an unnatural pallor and her eyes turned a sickly yellow, her voice gaining an unnatural reverb as she screeched, "YOU SCUM! YOUR MOTHER SUCKS DICKS IN HELL!"

Justin turned to Nicole. "I always wondered. Does that actually happen?"

"No, she's just saying it to get a rise out of you. Despite the mess, possessions are probably the least dangerous kind of demonic encounter. The only real strength they have is in a host, which-"

"BETRAYER!" Janet screamed.

"-which is-"

"HUMAN-LOVING FILTH!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to Janet. "Excuse us, we're trying to have a conversation."

In response, Janet gurgled before spewing out a stream of bile. Nicole and Justin pulled away from the other, giving the filth a clear berth as it sailed through the air between them, splattering across the wall and carpet.

"Rude."

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME, YOU LICENTIOUS WRETCH! I'M FOURTEEN HUNDRED YEARS OLD!"

"Yeah, and I'm not even thirty and I outrank you." Then, to Justin she said, "anyway, relatively speaking, they're not dangerous. They need a host to be a threat."

"I question what you mean by 'relatively.'"

"Compared to summoned demons." There was a rapping at the window and Nicole glanced over to see Lilu standing outside. "Oh, speaking of." Crossing the room, she unlatched the window and slid it open. "Did you find one?"

He passed her a hose. "The faucet is nearby."

"Good." She pulled it a few yards into the room before resting the end on the sill. "When I give the word, turn it on."

He nodded. "Quite a few of your solutions involve hoses. You do realize this?"

"If it works, it works. Now." She turned and approached the bed, rolling up her sleeve. "All we need to do is get -you- out of there."

As Janet began screaming another litany of curses Nicole held her down by her shoulder with one hand, ramming the other into her mouth and down her throat. She went wide-eyed and quietly gurgled as she sank in to the elbow, with no apparent deformation of either body as Nicole reached around inside of her. After a few seconds the muscles in her arm tensed and she dragged out a stringy-haired, maroon-skinned, nude horned humanoid, clutching her by the throat. Her flesh contorted, regaining normal scale and form as it slid past Janet's lips, and as the last of her body was pulled free the girl slumped in her bed, unconscious.

"Mother of God," Justin muttered.

"Yeah, this is kind of the ugly way of doing it." She whipped her arm to the side, flinging the demoness into the far wall before advancing on her. "Easier, though."

"Traitorous BITCH!" the demoness snarled.

"Oh, please." She effortlessly blocked a wide swing before headbutting her with enough force to knock her on her ass. "When you come from a place where backstabbing and infighting is the norm, you lose the right to call anyone a traitor." Reaching out she plucked the hose from the sill, ramming the end down the demoness' throat and feeding several inches into her on top of that before holding it in place. "Not to mention the whole 'turning against the heavenly host' debacle. Hit it, Lilu!"

The demoness let out a muffled gurgle around the hose as water began to pour into her stomach. Her belly distended rapidly, growing out in a stretched dome as she kicked her legs and fought against Nicole. It wobbled and shook as she moved, progressing through the scale of pregnancy, its sheer growing weight pulling it downward and deforming it as it pushed her thighs apart. Its size mounted, taking up more of her torso, pushing towards and finally extending beyond her knees. As they struggled Nicole planted on foot on it, her shoe sinking in as it spread outward from the pressure.

"Justin," Nicole said, in a tone too controlled to be genuine ease, "I'm going to give you an order in a little while, and I want you to do it -immediately-." The demoness swung at her; if it hurt she made no show of it. "That means no questioning it, no matter what it is. You got it?"

He nodded. "Understood. This is quite the plan, but I trust you."

"Good. Great." She nodded in turn, looked down at the demoness then, after a moment of hesitation pulled away all at once, sprinting for the door. "Bless the water!"

Justin held up the crucifix and gestured, speaking silently. The demoness fumbled on the floor for a second before grasping the hose, dragging it out of her inches at a time, coughing up a spray of liquid as the priest finished the ritual. Her eyes went wide as she clutched both sides of her belly, and she let out a loud, unholy shriek as it began to glow a blinding white. Justin shielded his eyes, turning away as there was a wailing of countless souls, followed by a loud splash.

The silence that followed hung heavily in the air, until finally a voice, melodious and light, spoke out. "Be not afraid."

As Justin looked up, the only word he could think of to describe the figure that floated before him was "radiant." Robes of purest cloth, wings of gossamer white feathers... he had seen countless paintings and statues. None of them compared.

"Thou hast done well, mortal. Thou hast warred with the darkness itself, not merely casting it out, but purifying it, and absolving its sin." The figure gestured to herself. "God's blessing be upon you, for now I may return to the Heavenly Host."

Justin was startled out of his reverie by a squeak as the bedroom door opened a few inches. "I... th-thank you, but these two-" He gestured between the door and the window. "-did all the hard work."

Nicole stepped into the room, waving awkwardly. For his part, Lilu was still staring in awe.

"They're demons," he added. "Unless there's... some... trouble with that."

The angel thought for a moment before shrugging. "We're not picky." With that, she disappeared in a column of light.

"Wow," Nicole said. "Heaven's pretty forgiving."

"That -is- sort of their deal, yes," he replied.


End file.
